Instantly
by addiebeth2000
Summary: It all started one night in a bar with her friends that's when Piper saw and met Alex Vause. This is a story about how the girls meet and what their lives are like.


Piper had just gotten home from her shift at the hospital. It had been a long and busy day. She reached for her keys to her apartment when her friend, Nicky, sent her a text.

 **New message from Nicky:**

 **Hey Chapman, I'm hanging out with a few friends tonight at the bar. Come swing by and have a drink.**

After the day Piper had, a drink didn't sound like a bad idea. She quickly went into her room to change. She put on her black, lace bra under a see through white t-shirt. She slipped on her black skinny jeans and her white converse. Grabbing her purse, she headed out the door.

Piper reached the bar and met Nicky sitting in a booth with 2 other women. She also saw a tall, brunette woman standing in front of the table.

"Hey Chapman. Glad you could make it. This is Lorna, Poussey, and Vause."

Piper said hello and shook hands with Lorna and Poussey then she walked up to Vause.

"Hi I'm Piper." She smiled as reached to shake the woman's hand.

"Hey I'm Alex." The brunette replied in a deep, husky voice. She smiled and shook Piper's hand. She looked into Piper's beautiful, blue eyes. She couldn't stop smiling. She already knew she liked her.

As soon as Piper heard Alex speak she was in a trance. She loved the brunette's voice and not to mention she was hot too. They stood there in silence, staring at each other. It seemed like it was just the two of them, until Nicky interrupted.

"Vause is the bartender here. I'm sure she can get and do you anything you want." She winked, knowing that Piper knew what she was talking about.

"Can I get you anything to drink Piper?" Alex asked still standing by Piper.

"I'll take a mango margarita with sugar around the rim?" She said shyly to Alex.

"Sure kid. I'll be back in a sec." Alex walked away and came back a few minutes later. "Here you go. I better get back to the bar. I'll see you later Piper." She smiled softly. She could see the disappointment on Pipers face as she walked away.

The four girls drank and chat for a few hours. Piper got to catch up with Nicky and she got to learn more about Lorna and Poussey. It was about one in the morning and Nicky and Piper were drunk. Piper told Nicky that she better be heading home and that she was fine enough to drive herself. Nicky not knowing any better told Lorna and Poussey that Piper was indeed fine enough to drive herself home. Poussey drove Nicky and Lorna to Nicky's apartment.

Piper was about to walk out of the bar when a warm hand grabbed her arm. She snapped back and was relieved to see Alex grasping her arm. Piper smiled.

"Hey kid, where do you think you're going? She laughed.

"I was about to head home, that was until you grabbed my arm." She replied smirking.

"Let me give you a ride home. You shouldn't be driving after all that drinking you did." She offered Piper her hand.

"Okay, but I live 30 minutes away and across town."

"You could crash at my place for the night if you'd like. It isn't the perfect apartment but it is something." Alex was hoping Piper would say yes. She liked Piper and she would do anything to get to know her better. She wanted to help Piper.

Piper thought about Alex's offer and decided to take her up on it. Alex seemed like a nice and caring person. "Yes. That would be great," She smiled and followed Alex to her car.

Piper was almost asleep by the time they got to Alex's apartment. Alex parked the car, and got out to help Piper. She put Piper's arms around her neck and walked with her holding her waist. She helped her up the stairs and into the apartment. As soon as the girls got inside the apartment, Alex picked Piper up and put her in her red chair.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch or in my bed?" She asked Piper who was halfway asleep. "I'll sleep where ever you don't." she smiled at the blonde. She looked adorable when she was almost asleep.

"I'll sleep in the bed. You don't have to sleep on the couch. We can share can't we?" She smiled, her eyes barely open.

"I guess I could share with you." She laughed and threw Piper a wink.

Alex went into her bedroom and came back with a pair of sweats and a black Guns N' Roses t-shirt for Piper to sleep in. Alex gave Piper the pajamas and told her to get changed in her room. While Alex got into the shower, Piper put on the clothes Alex had given her and climbed into Alex's bed. She got under a blanket and closed her eyes.

When Alex came into the bedroom, she saw Piper fast asleep in her bed. She looked so beautiful and peaceful Alex thought. That's when Alex knew that she could get used to this.


End file.
